Dan Vs Elise
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Dan wanted to spend his day with Chris but Elise had to show up and take him away, well won't go down with out a fight.


**Dan Vs Elise**

Disclaimer.

Dan and Chris were in Dan'd bed, shirtless and in their underwear with the green blanket over them. Dan laid on his side with his arm around Chris, who was on his back, spread out and snoring.

It was a great weak so far for Dan, everything seemed to go his way and best of all Chris was his. Dan and Chris saw movies, went to see shows, they weren't that good but they had low expectations; they even had time to just relax together which turned into a huge cuddle fest.

The phone rang loudly and repeatedly eventual waking up the sleeping men. Dan groaned as he climbed over Chris the walked to get the phone.

"Whose calls at this hour?! This is inconceivable! Do you having any idea what time it is! It's three in the morning!-...what do you want you harpie!? ...NO! He's with me! You can get him when I say you can!" Dan hung up his phone and trudged back to bed where Chris was sitting up in confusion, the blanket slid down to his round belly.

"Who-"

"Doesn't matter go back to bed." Chris nodded and laid down, grunting slightly as Dan crawled over him. Chris gave a big smile as he was kissed on the arm while his big stomach was being rubbed.

"Ah~ love you Dan." Dan had a smirk as he pleased his bisexual boyfriend.

"I know my big lummox~ Now go back to sleep~"

The morning brought in a lovely pleasantry for Dan, he woke up to see his larger lover cooking something that smelled great. Dan got out of bed, cracking his back once he got to his feet, then he walked over to Chris and rubbed the his lower back.

"Aiming a little low don't you think?" Chris beamed a bright smile down at his black haired boyfriend.

"I'll go lower don't think I won't." Chris jumped when he felt a squeeze on his power cheeks.

"So I was thinking-"

"Hey what are you making?"

"Pancakes, I brought them from home, I'm just reheatin-."

"Great! so today, lets go see a movie, Night of the Bloody Hacksaw Teacher is still in theaters."

"Actually I-"

"Your not leaving me for that jerk are you!?"

"What? well not yet. You do remember that she's my wife, right? now if I can-"

"No! I forbid you from seeing her ever again!"

"...spa..."

"What are you going on about?"

"I want to go to a spa with you ok?"

"Oh well, fine but your paying for it!"

"I know..." Chris smiled as he put a few pancakes on a clean plate, then put the finishing touches and handed it to Dan, fork included. Dan sat on his bed then started eating. Chris fixed himself pancake after pancake but after awhile he just ate them cold but still with syrup.

The guys got dressed, Chris having to clean everything up form breakfast. Then the two were off, the mess was in a trash bag in the trunk of Chris's blue car. Chris drove up to the spa center and checked in.

Dan and Chris were on their stomachs both getting a back message, Dan had a male massager while Chris had female. Dan eyed the female as she worked on Chris's shoulders, he remarried something Chris said about Elise being a great massager.

"Ugh~... this feels great... especially after sleeping on that bed of yours... I'm gonna get you a new one at some point..."

Dan kept his suspicions to himself until they got into the mud bath and Elise sunk in on the other side of Chris.

"Hey baby~ funny meeting you here." Chris smiled brightly while he had his arm around Dan, who barked at her.

"I didn't know you'd be here, how are you?" Dan growled as the day blew by all thanks to Elise,who ignore him often, however while she was distracted by something he stole Chris and put him in an empty room.

"Finally! away from that lecherous harlot!" Dan growled as he walked up to the man he pushed down, firmly holding the towel around his waist. Chris was also only in a bath towel as he sat on the floor, since he was shoved inside. A blush crossed the brunette's face as he knew what Dan had his eyes on. Dan seized what he desired and caressed it.

Dan sat on his knees between Chris's bent legs as he rubbed Chris's belly and placed a kiss on his chest. Chris moaned as Dan knew his favorite spot to be rubbed. The door flew open revealing an angry Elsie, who threw Dan out and slammed the door. Dan tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, hate filled anger boiled in side him and he rose his fists in the air as his rage peeked.

"EEELLLLIIIIIISSSSEEE!"

Dan growled, his vacation with his man was ruined but he wasn't about to let Elise to get away with that. Dan paced back and forth, in the reserved room Chris paid for, thinking of a plan that would fix all of his problems, normally he'd think of bludgeoning his target but Elise had proved herself to be quite the adversary plus Chris wouldn't be to happy if she was found in a ditch without her limbs.

"However if she was some how incapacitated...just enough to get her out of my hair!...And if it looked natural...I would be off the hook!...I'll need ...darts and some chloroform..." Dan bristly walked away from the door as he thought more about his plan then got his clothes and began to put the plan together.

Meanwhile, Chris and Elise were having hot stones placed on their back.

"I wonder where Dan went..."

"Don't worry about that I'm sure he's fine."

"Why are you here again?"

"Government intur-I mean-I wanted to relax before I had to make the trade with Dan again...he's so possessive."

"And your not?"

"We're here to relax and how can we do that with you bringing him up all the time?" Chris sighed as remained silent. Dan growled as he looked down at the two from a vent in the ceiling. Dan moved the vent door with his crow bar and moved it out his way. Dan loaded a bamboo pole with a chloroformed dipped dart, he pointed it at the unsuspecting Elise.

"I can't I'm going to find him." Chris got off the bed and tried to get the hot rocks off.

"Fine-" The dart stabbed trough the air determined to pierce the innocent lady. "...I guess I'll go with you..." The tip broke upon hitting one of the rocks, Dan growled and reloaded the pole with darts. Elise got up, dodging a barrage of tampered darts, and helped Chris get his rocks off then he helped her get her rocks off.

Dan growled, snapping the pole in half at the failure of plan one. Dan crawled through the vents, thinking of another plan to put that succubus on ice.

Dan found the two in a bed, both were in bath robes but Elise was heading to the bathroom. Dan knocked on the sliding glass door in front of him which was opened by his beloved Chris.

"Dan! Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I came to!-err I uh-"

"Wait how did you get here? This is Elise's room and we're ten stories from the ground!?"

"No time! Surprise!" Dan threw a dart at Chris, who fell over and was out like a light. Dan ran over to the bathroom and jammed the door shut. Dan stepped back and ran over to Chris, dressing him, from top to bottom. The pounding on the door was the sigh of a successful plan. Dan opened a bag only to find that it was Elise's clothes so he threw it outside.

Dan found Chris's bag and carried it out with Chris on his back.

"Ugh! The things I do for you!" Dan carried Chris to his car, Chris's car, and drove off.

Chris woke up in a very familiar bed, he sat up to notice Dan laying next to him, holding his waist. Chris gently shook Dan, who growled as he lost his grip on sleep.

"Dan...Daan..."

"What!?" Dan sat up as he glared daggers at Chris.

"Why are we on my house? And where's Elise? And why are we naked!? What happened to the spa trip?!"

"First don't worry about her second shut up." Chris sighed as he laid back down, he jumped a bit when he felt Dan's hands travel further south.

"Uh..Dan?"

"Shut up I've been pent up for eons and I want what I rightfully deserve!" Dan woke the sleeping dragon between Chris's legs. Chris moaned as a tent in the blue sheets formed. Chris put his hands behind head as Dan stroked his member to its full nine inches, Dan tossed the sheer off of them.

Dan crawled down til he had Chris's legs on his shoulders, while he pushed his seven inch organ inside the large man he also continued to stroke the thick pole in front of him.

Chris yelped as he was stretched for the first time, he was just thankful that Dan was going slow and was still stroking his hot rod. As Dan became more focused on penetrating his bisexual boyfriend, he slowed down on the hand job. Soon Dan had Chris by his hips and was thrusting like mad.

"Ah Ah Dan please Ah slow down!" Chris had one arm over his forehead as the other gripped the bed.

"NO! You're savoring this moment!" Dan slammed into Chris at full speed making the brunette cry out in painful pleasure. Dan repositioned Chris so that his legs were over his head, he had a firm grip on the opened legs as he stared down into the eyes of his lover. Dan licked his lips as Chris whimpered in eager sexual fear.

Dan planted his legs in the bed, slowly exiting Chris then slowly re-entering him. Chris groaned at the slow pace, Dan had as sinister grin as he pushed the large legs closer to the host, gaining more space for his member.

Loud cries of pleasure filled the room as Dan killed his kinder side, now he was slamming and grinding his member inside Chris. Dan had a wide smirk as Chris was losing his mind, his tongue was out and his eyes were rolled up. Dan leaned down between the large thighs and kissed his large boyfriend.

Dan grinded his member inside Chris then pulled out, his member twitching in the air. Chris whined as emptiness filled him, he looked at Dan and his cock with puppy dog eyes.

Dan sat on the bed using his arms for support, never losing the smirk on his face. Dan called Chris over with his finger and the large male followed the command.

Chris stared at the throbbing member before him, gulping as he want to down it in one go, which he did. Dan let out a startled gasp as Chris quickly bobbed his head up down, taking the entire length into his mouth with no problem.

Dan moaned and rubbed Chris's brown hair, holding Chris's head down. Chris was nose deep in Dan black bush but was more concerned about sucking and licking the meat slab on his hungry maw. Dan growled and thrusted up into Chris's mouth, fighting a battle of where to climax.

Dan pulled Chris off his member just as it pulsated in disagreement, Dan panted as Chris seem mesmerized by it.

"I wanted you to ride me, Now do it!" Chris nodded and crawled on to Dan, looking back and adjusting himself above Dan awaiting warmth. Chris whimpered as he lowered himself on Dan's seven inch member. Dan pressed his body against Chris's, reaching around him to spread the man's juicy cheeks.

Chris let out a soft moan as he came down to the hilt, Dan had the large anaconda pressed against his cheek, slightly liking it.

Chris's large member and Dan became very acquainted as Chris went up on down on Dan's meat stick. Dan, although he wouldn't do anything while Chris was awake, was winding what it feels like to be the bottom but dismissed those thoughts as his climax was rearing it's head.

Dan moaned loudly as his seed was emptied into Chris, who moaned as it became too much and he came as well. Dan closed his eyes as cum erupted and it covered his head as well as Chris's own round belly. Dan growled and pushed Chris over, his organ popping out as Chris fell backwards. Chris hit his bed with a satisfied smile on his face, Dan quickly went to the bathroom and washed the semen out of his hair.

Dan came out when he was sure all traces were gone, Dan smiled as Chris lay sleeping in the large bed. Dan turned off the lights, three the blue sheet over Chris and hopped in bed with him.

"...I love you Chris." Dan cuddle up to Chris just as the door swung open revealing an angered Elise. Chris quickly sat up and gave a nervous smile. Dan stuck his tongue out as he held Chris possessively.

"CHRIS OUT NOW!" Chris whimpered at Elise anger and made an attempt to go but Dan held him back.

"Tough turkey! He stays with me!"

"DDDAAAANNNN!" Elise pounced and the room was filled with Chris's begging Elise to ease up and Dan pained grunts.

Chris sat by Dan's hospital bed, Elise waited out side, not wanting to upset Chris by pummeling Dan until he got better.

"Are you doing?"

"I told you she was a jerk..."

"...just try to get better ok?"

"Once I get out of these medical restraints I'm going to get my revenge!"

ThE eNd.


End file.
